loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Maddie Fitzpatrick
Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick, more commonly known as Maddie, is a character in the Disney Channel Original Series The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, played by Ashley Tisdale (who is best known for the role of Sharpay Evans in the High School Musical series and the voice of Candace Flynn on Disney Channel's hit series, Phineas and Ferb). Maddie is the candy-counter girl at the Tipton Hotel, as well as a cashier at the Cluck Bucket, manager on the Camp Tipton Daycare Center, and counselor for her. She was the love interest of Zack Martin until Zack was in love with the other girl on The Suite Life on Deck. Her story Maddie began working at the Tipton to gain money for her family. She is fairly smart, and works at the candy counter. She works through several jobs, including as a cashier and a daycare sitter. After a while, London begins to go to Catholic school with her. The Suite Life on Deck Maddie saves up her tips, babysitting money and change behind the couch, and bought a bus ticket. London then paid for Maddie to come aboard the S.S Tipton, where she then was "engaged" to the 7-year-old Prince Jeffy, but was won in a joust by Zack in the episode "Maddie on Deck". This is her last Suite Life appearance. Personality Though Maddie is described as being from a poor family, she is still very nice, though sarcastic at times and has times where she gets irritable. She seems to care about others and she is extremely hard-working. Maddie was a student in Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, with Corrie & Mary-Margaret, since she told in Forever Plaid, she ever was a "Perfect Student", but when London & she go to detention, she breaks her perfection. Later, she entered Cheevers High School, with Zack, Cody, London and Nia. Since she was 15, Maddie was the Tipton's Candy-Girl, because her family was poor. She lives very near the Tipton, & she has double-turn hour when her parents need a travel for many specials days (a.k.a. Anniversary, Birthdays, etc.) In the Tipton, she also works in the Camp Tipton Daycare Center, in Day Care, she escaped of the kids because her brother was playing with her grandma. Also, in Nugget Of History, she also is an employee in the Cluck Bucket, as she, she starts as "Hilary Chicken", but later she was a cook. In the summer, she was a counselor in Camp Heaven on Earth (in Graduation), for the school, and she re-met with Holly (the conning girl of Have a Nice Trip), and Jasmine, Amy and Leah (a girl who needs to go to anger management, a stealer and a liar and a quiet but aggressive girl). She is very smart, and was a perfect student of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. She is also shown to be smarter than London. However, London beats her in chess in Smart & Smarterer. Abilities She is a great singer, as it was shown in Commercial Breaks, when she sings Shoo-Bop-Bop (with Zack). Also in Season 1, she was the singer of Lance's band Waterworks in Band in Boston. Later, she danced & sung great in Lip Synchin' in the Rain, when in her audition she sings Bop to the Top, but at final, London was the star and Maddie the voice. But in the end, Zack helps her to enter in the show, and she sings "Bop to the Top" with London. She wasn't doing too well in Physical Education, and London helped her in Dad's Back although in What the Hey, Maddie is shown to be weak while wearing London's golden charm bracelet. Later, in Health & Fitness, she thinks she's very thin and she starts to eat more to gain weight. Appearance She mostly wears her Tipton Uniform, because she works at the Tipton Hotel. Also she said her family told her she looks exactly the same as "Sharpay" of "High School Musical" (a character whom Ashley Tisdale also portrayed). Also, in the High School Musical Show in her school, she said that she is similar to Ashley Tisdale (who actually plays Maddie in the series) but no one thinks she does look similar to Ashley Tisdale. Relationships *Liam Fitzpatrick - Liam is Maddie's younger brother. He makes his first and only appearance in Not So Suite 16. In that episode, he taunts Maddie because he has to get braces which prevent her sweet sixteen party at a fancy restaurant. Many people do not like him, such as Maddie, Marilyn (his own grandmother), Zack, and Carey, who can see why Maddie describes him as a 'booger'. *Genevieve Fitzpatrick - Maddie's older sister. She is married, as mentioned in the episode Poor Little Rich Girl, where Mr. Moseby speaks of Maddie's own room when he replicates a dance and song that Maddie once sung that goes like, "My sister got a groom, I got my own room, WHAT!". *Other 10 siblings - In Foiled Again, as she told London she counted her other siblings. In Maddie On Deck, she said she and her 12 siblings went to "Big Canyon". *Margie Fitzpatrick - (Voiced by Mary Kate McGeehan) Maddie's mother whose voice is heard (and arm seen through a window) in the episodes Not So Suite 16, and Poor Little Rich Girl. In her first appearance she choose to get Liams teeth fixed over paying for Maddies sweet sixteen. *Irving Fitzpatrick - (Voiced by Ernie Lively) Maddie's father. He is never seen in the series, but Maddie mentions that the ties she wears as part of her uniform are actually his. He and Margie are often heard arguing on-screen very loudly. It was mentioned in Not So Suite 16 that he, like his son, didn't have straight teeth. *Granny Fitzpatrick - Maddie's grandmother who lives with her. She loves to limbo. She is mentioned only in Poor Little Rich Girl and Daycare. *Marilyn Fitzpatrick - (Played by Kathryn Joosten) She is Maddie's grandmother, who is a resident of Oregon. She flew all the way to Boston, just for Maddie's sweet sixteen party. She is also probably the favorite relative of Maddie. *London Tipton - Maddie's wealthy best friend, who often refers to Maddie as poor. They always stay best friends, although they sometimes get annoyed with each other such as fighting with a toy baby in a school project or having a fight with her outfits. In Poor Little Rich Girl, Maddie lets London stay at her house for a while after London discovers that the Tipton is broke. *Corrie - Maddie's clueless friend at school. *Mary-Margaret - Maddie's smart friend from school *Nia Moseby - Another candy-counter girl at the Tipton Hotel. *Cody Martin - Maddie's friend at the Tipton Hotel. Cody does not have a crush on Maddie like Zack does. Cody and Maddie are both intelligent and are both hard working and Cody is the straight "A" student compared to Zack who is the slacker and the straight "D" student. *Carey Martin - Maddie's friend at the Tipton Hotel. They often are seen talking. They bond well and are good friends. Romantic interests *Zack Martin - Zack, (Dylan Sprouse) has a crush on Maddie, and in one episode, Maddie admitted that she would date him if he was her age. Since then, the crush has been sometimes mentioned. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Hotel, Zack dreams of being married to Maddie in his suite if he has found the treasure. She finally kisses him in Maddie On Deck. However this crush is assumed to have ended since Zack has admitted to falling in love with Maya Bennett and is dating her. *Lance Fishman - Maddie and Lance briefly dated toward the beginning of the show, but she dumped him because of his strange obsession with water and fish. *Jason Harrington - a blonde rich boy who is seen in the episode Maddie Checks In. Jason who liked Maddie also thought she was rich. They had a lot in common like recycling, protesting against the same thing, charity work, saving trees and lots of other things. Zack and Cody helped Maddie pretend that she was rich so that Jason would like her. *Trevor - (Zac Efron) falls for London at first, but later in the episode he ends up kissing Maddie. *Jeffrey - (Drew Seeley) His grandfather's phone was found by Maddie in Romancing the Phone and Maddie knew that David, who owned the phone was her soul mate. Maddie imagines the owner of the phone as a tall handsome boy, but founds out he is old. She is surprised to learn she has a lot in common with the man. David introduces Maddie to Jeffrey who is identical to the Boy in Maddie's daydreams. *Diego - London's fencing teacher. Both London and Maddie like him and they agree that neither one of them will date him. However, both girls ended up breaking this promise and they find out that he has another girlfriend. Gallery APromStory1.jpg|Maddie dancing with Zack at the Tipton Prom to return her feelings to him Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Comical Love Interest Category:One-Shot Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Love Triangle Category:Romantic False Lead Category:Possible Romance Category:TV Love Interests Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Humans